Voltage level shifting circuits are well known in the art. Level shifting circuits are used when interfacing different types of circuits to each other, such as when interfacing circuits operating at one particular voltage to circuits operating at another voltage level, for example when interfacing emitter coupled logic operating at a few millivolts (ECL) to complimentary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) circuits operating at several volts of potential. Present level shifting circuits normally just shift a fixed input voltage to an output voltage which is either greater or smaller than the input voltage. These present level shifting circuits do not allow for the operation of a low voltage breakdown device such as a small geometry field-effect transistor (FET) which has an active bias level to operate in a high voltage circuit and avoid the device from exceeding its breakdown voltage.